


It's Not Gay If We Don't Kiss

by The_Red_Reality



Series: The Life of Levi Ackerman and His Crime Family [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstory, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Levi is loud in bed because I said so, Levi's Thug Days, M/M, OVA, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, catching feelings, my favourite crime family, this is totally canon just look at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Reality/pseuds/The_Red_Reality
Summary: Furlan and Levi have just started living together. They're friends, sort of, as much as two men can be friends in the crime riddled Underground. They still haven’t figured out the other person, what their habits are and such, which leads to Furlan walking in on Levi. Furlan decides to lend a hand, and it escalates from there.So fellas; Is it gay to want to kiss your not-boyfriend when you're having sex?
Relationships: Furlan Church/Levi
Series: The Life of Levi Ackerman and His Crime Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	It's Not Gay If We Don't Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad this ship isn't more popular, its so obvious! I guess its because Furlan... You know... Doesn't have a lot of screen time if you know what I mean, ha...
> 
> So this is my contribution to this ship! I read somewhere (not sure where, or I would definitely reference it here) about someone headcanoning that these two would have totally slept together to deal with stress, no feelings attached....... So I wrote something like that, except there is "no feelings attached".
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Furlan, for the most part, likes having Levi around. He’d even consider him a friend. Sure, he’s good on a mission, and his skill with hand to hand combat is one to be reckoned with, but there are other things about Levi that makes Furlan glad they live together. One reason is his cleaning obsession. Furlan isn’t anywhere near Levi’s level of clean freakiness, but he likes a clean house, and he enjoys tidying, so they work well together. Levi doesn’t sleep that much, so Furlan’s acute paranoia of someone slitting his throat in his sleep is no more than a background thought when Levi is in the house. In the beginning he had entertained the idea that Levi might be the one to slit his throat, but he rationalised that he would have done that by now if that was his goal.

As they haven’t lived together for long, they haven’t quite figured out each others habits yet, and they still find it awkward to talk to each other about such mundane things. This means that Levi has accidentally walked into Furlan bathing too many times, and the other day Furlan found Levi swearing in the small closet they use for cleaning supplies because they had run out of bleach. 

This is why when Furlan walks into Levi’s room one day to find Levi on his bed with his dick in his hand, he was only half surprised. They both stay still for a long, quiet moment. Furlan wonders if he walks out now and doesn’t mention it, it wouldn’t be awkward, but deep down he knows he can’t do that. Levi’s expression is deadpan as ever, but Furlan can’t help but notice the dusting of red across his cheeks.

“Can I help you, Furlan?” Levi asks, not taking his hand away from himself at all. Furlan tries not to look, but finds himself impressed. For someone of such a small height, you’d expect down there to be… A little less endowed.  
“No. I mean, yes, but it can wait.”  
Another long silence. Furlan doesn’t turn to the door, like he wants to. He instead watches how relaxed Levi looks, with his leg cocked up and his left arm propping up his head. It looks almost inviting, like Levi wanted this to happen. Furlan coughs, shaking his head slightly and looking around the room.  
“Well then. I guess… I should leave you to it?”  
“Maybe you should.”

Furlan’s feet are stuck to the floor. He desperately wants to remove himself from the situation and process what the fuck just happened, but he can’t. Eventually, Levi lets out an impatient sigh.  
“Either get the hell out or get over here and help me out yourself. I don’t have all day.”  
Furlan instantly walks over to Levi’s bed, hating how eager he is. Levi raises a thin eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything more than that. Furlan sits on the edge of the bed, unsure how to start. Does Levi want him to jerk him off? Blow him? Or even go all the way…  
He reaches out, but before he can so much as touch it, Levi slaps his hand away.  
“What was that for?”  
“Have you washed your hands? I don’t want filth on my dick.”  
“Yes, I did. I was folding clean laundry before now, and you know I also wash my hands before that.”  
Levi makes a ‘tch’ noise, then without a moments more of hesitation, grabs Furlan’s hand and places it on his dick, guiding him into a rough pace before removing his hand to fold it behind his head. Furlan falters for only a second, before he slows the pace down and adds a little technique. He watches Levi’s face when he thumbs over the tip, satisfied by how a muscle in Levi’s jaw jumps. He is rewarded with a stunted groan when he brings up his other hand and cups his balls, and he quickens the pace so that Levi’s head tilts back to moan again. Furlan tries to ignore his own growing interest, but his pants are getting uncomfortably tight. As discreetly as he can, Furlan tries to unbutton his pants to gain some relief, but he knows he has been caught when Levi sits up and grabs the back of his hair.

“What do you think you are doing?” Levi whispers, tightening his grip in Furlan’s hair so it hurts slightly. Furlan glances down at his crotch as an answer, but quickly looks back up to see Levi’s reaction. He’s now only inches away, his eyes cutting into Furlan, and he tries so hard not to look at Levi’s mouth. We’re still friends, Furlan severely reminds himself, friends who give each other hand jobs, but nothing more. 

“I want you to fuck me, Furlan.”  
Well, fuck. Levi’s voice is almost drawling, a hook so deep that Furlan couldn’t resist it if he wanted to. He quickly nods, working with Levi to remove his belt, to quickly shuck off his pants and finally crawl onto the bed with Levi. Furlan slowly pulls Levi’s pants the rest of the way off, folding them carefully before placing them on the floor and turning his attention back to Levi. His heart sings at the nod of approval. With a bit of new found confidence, Furlan places his hands on Levi’s thighs and spreads them, his dick twitching when Levi gives him no resistance.

“Have you got anything I can prepare you with?”  
Levi nods, then leans over to rifle through his bedside drawer. He throws over a bottle of oil, half empty, and Furlan tries not to think how many times Levi has used this on himself while Furlan was just in the other room. He pushes that thought from his mind as he coats his fingers with the oil, and he finds himself watching Levi’s face when he pushes in the first finger. Levi makes a noise at the back of his throat, not one of pleasure, but also not one of pain. Furlan works the digit in and out, mostly just so Levi can get used to the sensation, before he puts in another one, careful to add extra oil when he needs it. He tries to be gentle, enough things in this life are rough, but the impatient sigh Levi gives encourages him to speed things up a little. He’s less careful when he adds a third finger, and he curls them every now and then. After doing this a fews times, he accomplishes what he’s aiming for; Levi jolts, fisting at the sheets and letting out a loud groan.

“There. Hit that spot again.” Levi growls, moaning when Furlan obeys. Furlan is drinking up how Levi squirms under his touch, how receptive he is. It’s so unlike Levi to be this… Expressive.  
“Furlan, I swear to god you better fuck me right now. You’ve had your fun, now do it.”  
“Alright, alright. I didn’t realised you were going to be this loud in bed.”  
“Being talkative is part of my personality.” Levi shortly replies, but the impatience in his eyes melts when Furlan grabs one of Levi’s legs and hooks it over his shoulder. He always knew how flexible Levi was, but it didn’t occur to him fully until he leans down and manages to touch Levi’s knee to his shoulder. 

He stares down at Levi in that position briefly, his heart stuttering in his chest when he has the overwhelming urge to kiss Levi. He wants to know what Levi’s lips would look like red and bruised, if he would use tongue, or if he would be gentle. Is he good at kissing? Is Furlan good at kissing? He wants to answer these questions, but instead he sits up and reaches for the oil again. He coats his own dick with it, tilting his head back with a breathy sigh when he realises he has been neglecting it in favour of watching Levi. He doesn’t want to delve into the meaning of that, so he careful pushes the head of his dick into Levi, waiting for Levi’s groans to settle down before slowly pressing the rest of himself into Levi. Even though he wants nothing more than to immediately thrust into Levi, he waits, setting his face into the crook of Levi’s shoulder. He marvels over how small Levi is, how even in his small size, he is anything but fragile. 

He knows Levi is ready when he places a firm hand back into Furlan’s hair, but he still waits. He wants Levi to say it.  
“You can fuck me now.”  
Furlan instantly snaps his hips forward, satisfied by the cry the movement gains him. The speed he sets is fair from rough, but it’s certainly not gentle, but he finds it hard to stop it from getting faster at the muttered lines of encouragement from Levi. Furlan can’t hear exactly what he’s saying, but the tone makes it very clear.  
“Fuck, Levi, you’re so beautiful like this,” Furlan breathes, ignoring how the hand in his hair freezes and the words quieten. After a few more thrusts, the hand tightens again and Levi laughs.  
“You like it- Ah, fuck- When I’m loud, Furlan?”  
“Yes. I want you to be louder.”  
“Well fuck me harder and I’ll be louder. As I said, I don’t have all day.”  
Furlan removes his face from the crook of Levi’s shoulder and sits back so he’s kneeling. He adjusts his hands so they’re no longer framing Levi’s head, but so they have a biting grip on Levi’s hips. He takes in the view of Levi squirming underneath him, swearing at him because he has stopped moving, how one hand is against the wall and the other is tangled in the front of Furlan’s shirt. Furlan hates how he didn’t think to remove Levi’s shirt, he would have loved to see the beautiful skin mapped out in front of him. 

“I said move, Furlan!” Levi snaps, trying to move his hips but failing because of Furlan’s grip. Furlan gives a throaty laugh before snapping his hips forward, setting a slow but unforgivable pace. Levi’s head hits the wall behind the bed, but he doesn’t seem to mind; In fact, he moans louder, and loosely wraps his other leg around Furlan’s hip.  
“Fuck, Furlan, go faster, you’re killing me here…” Levi gasps, removing the hand from the wall to grab at his dick and jerk himself off in time to Furlan’s pace. It’s hot, and Furlan could watch it all day, but he desperately wants to watch Levi’s face. It’s completely red, and he still has signature expression, a bit of a disappointment at first glance. But when Furlan looks closer, he notices the quiver in Levi’s lips, the sweat glistening, how his brow is set in complete concentration, and his pupils are dilated so you can only see a faint ring of grey. The worst part is that Levi is looking right back at Furlan, almost as if he’s daring him to look away. That determined, smug look, the exact one he pulls when they’ve had a successful mission, is what brings Furlan closer to finishing, and he has to break eye contact to prolong it for a few precious seconds longer.

“I’m almost there.” Furlan gasps, thrusting deeper into Levi more erratically now, wanting to be closer, craving his release. Levi groans, still jerking himself off, and instead of seeing it he feels when Levi comes.  
“Ah, Furlan!” Levi cries, spilling out onto his stomach.  
“Levi…”  
Furlan goes to pull out, but Levi tightens his legs and forces Furlan forward so they are chest to chest. Levi examines his face, then smirks slightly.  
“Come for me, Furlan.”  
And he does. He releases inside of Levi, groaning as he does, his hips still slightly jerking. They both try to catch their breaths, still on a high from pleasure. 

Furlan is the first to recover, so he pulls out and grimaces at the mess on Levi’s shirt.  
“Here, I’ll get you a new shirt. Take that one off while I’m gone.” Furlan doesn’t give him enough time to protest, he simply stands and walks over to what Levi calls his closet. He finds the nearest shirt and walks back over to give it to him. Furlan doesn’t look at Levi as he switches shirts. He doesn’t look when Levi softly gives his gratitude, and he doesn’t look when Levi sighs and pats the bed next to him.  
“Get over here, Furlan. I’m not going to ask you twice.”   
Furlan reluctantly walks back over and slides into bed next to Levi. Levi gives a content sigh, then winds his hand through Furlan’s hair again, this time not grabbing onto the fibres and pulling, just twirls it between his fingers. Furlan hates it, mostly because it makes his heart stutter in his chest. 

“That was fun.”  
“Yeah. We’re going to get neighbour complaints, you were… Loud.”  
“Fuck them. If they have a problem they can come say it to our faces.”  
Furlan snorts, then relaxes into Levi’s side. The smell of sex hangs in the room, soured only by the scent of constant rot that comes with the underground. Levi, however, smells nice. He smells like sweat, of course, but also has that clean, sharp scent of the soap they use. Furlan finds himself wanting to be surrounded by it, so he discretely nestles further into Levi’s side.

“Are we going to do that again in the future?” Levi bluntly asks, not a trace of shame in his voice. Something in Furlan’s chest explodes, a giddy, childish acknowledgement of the fact that Levi wants him. Why does that make Furlan so happy?  
“Sure. I don’t care.” Furlan replies, sitting up and stretching. He still has washing to do, and he tries to remember how long he’s left the washing out.  
“I want to return the favour next time, so be ready.”  
“You’ve got it, boss.”  
Levi swats at Furlan for the nickname, too lazy to put any strength behind it. Furlan laughs, then walks over to the door with their soiled clothing. “I’ll… Be seeing you later, then.”

Levi puts up a hand as a wave, and Furlan knows he should leave but something makes him stay a few moments more to rake his eyes over Levi. When he notices Levi watching him back, he pulls his eyes away and leaves, shutting the door behind him. He stays there for while, processing what just happened. He and Levi just fucked. Simple as that. Just two friends getting each other off because there isn’t any women around and they need some form of stress relief. 

So why does Furlan’s heart feel like it’s about to explode in his chest? 

Furlan rolls his eyes to himself and walks back to the main room, dropping the soiled clothing into the pile. He doesn’t have time to think that way, he’s a criminal. He should be thinking about the mission they have tomorrow, and how Jan’s starting to get pain in his leg. 

He thinks of Levi for the rest of the day, and wonders what the fuck just happened to their friendship.


End file.
